


When The Universe Cries

by orphan_account



Series: When The Universe Cries AU [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alive Rose Quartz, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Corrupted Gems, F/F, F/M, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Original Fusions, When The Universe Cries AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven along with The Crystal Gems and his mom Rose Quartz normal in the japanese village of Hinamizawa.If normal means fighting ferocious monsters,having an gem in place of the belly button and being in the school's Game Club with his quirky friends.But one day the quiet life of Hinamizawa is being threatened by more powerful Gem forces.Will the Crystal Gems save it?*AU*
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Houjou Satoshi/Sonozaki Shion, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Maebara Keiichi/Sonozaki Mion, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: When The Universe Cries AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	When The Universe Cries

**Author's Note:**

> So heyo!This story is an AU combining the universes of Higurashi and SU!It will mostly be a different version of the series without the events of the BAD END story is a project I had in mind for a long time after reading Universe Falls and now here we are!Enjoy the 1st chapter of "When the Universe Cries".

1483,Onigafuchi(Hinamizawa in the future).

Four distinct persons were walking down a path to the unknown,the persons were known as The Crystal wandered into the forest until Pearl talked but no words had came out from it like she was scared to ask her leader what she wanted world did came out eventually but were broken in letters,even so Rose known what she meant to say.

"It's fine 're in the good place."She nodded and looked at her followers with a smile as the four continued to walk through the woods until they stumbled upon an old-fashioned Japanese village,in it however didn't seemed to live that many a few hours of search,they found an place to stay in.

The village pretty much was a Phantom Village with no people gems decided to inspect the place a bit more,near the mountains they found an UFO-looking ship,it looked destroyed and of very poor quality but the group recognized it as a Ruby ship sent by the Homeworld and it was even worse thinking that they probably destroyed all the life around the village.

After some minutes of looking around,Rose found an wooden piece with foreign japanese words "鬼ヶ淵" or Onigafuchi. The Gems decided to build their settlement on an faraway place from the village,right near Onigafuchi Swamp and hence then the Crystal Gems protected the village from the evil forces of corrupted gems.

* * *

> **When the Universe Cries**
> 
> **When you hear the cicadas cry,**
> 
> **Don't go mad.**
> 
> **The Universe is there to protect you**
> 
> **With Its Mighty Warriors**
> 
> **The Crystals.**
> 
> **So don't fall into despair as hope**
> 
> **Will save you from the darkness**
> 
> **-Frederica Bernkastlel**

1983,Hinamizawa Village.

Hinamizawa Village has grown since 5 centuries ago,now having 10.000 buildings all feel rustic and at their place home,the single building that looked out of place was a giant temple shaped like a woman with two faces,two mouths,fangs,six eyes and had 8 enormous and long wasn't that much of oddity for the townsfolk however as it looked like it protected the village for hundreds of years and nobody really knew how it got there in the first place.

There has been theories as it is a gift from the village's deity or a building by an ancient civilization or that it was created by aliens centuries ago that was however not the The Crystal Gems build it here when they settled in to help the villagers with the "monster/demon infestation",they also interfered with the village's history.

The single person really minding the weirdness of the village was Ronaldo Fryman who had an blog known as "Keep Hinamizawa Village Weird." but that was his hobby and most of the time was happy even if something really weird would back to the point,on one of the temple's eight arms was resting a little house were Steven Universe the son of Rose Quartz and Steven Universe live an half-gem,half-human hybrid that was helping the gems with all the missions they had.

Steven now was ready to exit the house to meet up with his friends for some summer fun even the school was still entered the room looking at Steven with a curious look.

"Steven!Did you packed your books?"asked Pearl her diamond.

"Yeah!Bye!"said young Steven as he rushed through the village's roads until he got at a house with a water wheel around his best friends Mion,Rena and Keiichi were waiting for him.

"Ah!Here you was Ste-chan!I thought you overslept like Kei-chan!"said Mion with a smirk as Steven approached them.

"Heh...No just forgot to pack my books and I needed a few more minutes!"explained the gem as he and his friends walked towards their and his friends were in the school's Game suddenly out of nowhere a centipede-like creature with a green gem in its mouth and attacked the four teens."RAWWWR!"

"A...M-O-N-S-T-E-R!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sudden end but we need to stop story is an AU that takes place during 1983 in Hinamizawa in Beach City's place and also most of characters from both series will be time...
> 
> "The Glow"


End file.
